


Partis Temporus

by pavloveing



Category: Butterfly Soup
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-01-11 00:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12310998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pavloveing/pseuds/pavloveing
Summary: A Butterfly Soup Harry Potter AU! Junior and I both worked on this!





	1. The Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the stuff written in here isn't how they're portrayed in the movies, we based most of it off the books!

“Min, stop hitting my feet with your trunk!” Jun-seo complained.

“Stop hitting my trunk with your feet!” said Min-seo. Then she hit the back of Jun’s feet with her trunk again, just for good measure.

Jun rolled his eyes and tried to put more distance between him and Min as the twins made their way through the train.

“All of these compartments are already full,” said Jun, frowning. “I told you we should’ve gotten here earlier.”

“Well  _ maybe _  we could’ve gotten here earlier if you weren’t so focused on quadruple checking all your stuff this morning!” Min shot back.

“Hey, why are you blaming me? I was ready way before you were!”

“Was not!”

“Was too!”

The twins bickered all the way down the train until Jun stopped abruptly in front of an opening compartment door. Min nearly crashed into him.

“Hey, watch where you’re going!”

Jun ignored her. “Hayden!” he exclaimed.

“Hey!” said Hayden, grinning from the doorway. “I saved us all our own compartment, like I promised.”

“You’re the best!” said Jun.

“Um, how did you know we were here?” asked Min.

“Cause I heard you two yelling all the way down here.”

“...Right,” said Jun awkwardly.

“Whatever.” Min pushed her way past Jun and Hayden and plopped herself down on one of the seats, shoving her suitcase underneath as she did. The boys looked at each other before shrugging and following her in.

Min propped her legs up on the seat and stretched out as far as she could, sighing in contentment.

Jun stared at her.

“You can sit next to me,” Hayden said brightly.

So Jun sat down next to Hayden, across from Min. A few minutes after settling in together they heard a train whistle sounding.

Jun began squirming in his seat in excitement. “I can’t believe we’re really going to Hogwarts!” he told Hayden.

The train’s wheels screeched before it started to move forward. It slowly gained speed until the station was out of sight, replaced with fields and forests and pretty scenery.

“Yeah!” said Hayden. “What House do you think you’re gonna be in?”

“Uh, I dunno for sure,” said Jun. “They all sound so cool. I think Ravenclaw’s the best, though.”

“I think I wanna be in Gryffindor,” said Hayden.

“That’s cool too! Hm...what about Slytherin?”

“I mean. I heard a lot of them are mean. But if they’re nice I guess. Slytherins can be pretty awesome too!”

“You’re right,” Jun decided. “All the Houses are really cool!”

Then they noticed Min staring at them.

“What?” said Jun.

“Nerds,” Min said under her breath.

“What’d you say?” asked Jun.

“I said you guys were nerds, you nerd.”

Jun opened his mouth to retort, but just then, the compartment door slammed open. A big, scary-looking kid made his way in, a bunch of equally large students behind him. Min sprang to her feet.

“This is our compartment,” the lead kid said with an air of authority. “Out. Now.”

The boys were cowering in their seats — Jun looked like he was going to pee his pants — but Min just took another step forward, trying to get in the kid’s face. When she realized the guy was at least twice her height, she jumped onto the seat and shouted, “Why should we? Who the hell are you, anyway?”

The boy got right back in her face. “Who the hell are  _ we _ ? Who the hell are  _ you _ ? You tiny little babies think you can just take our spot?” He took a step forward menacingly, causing Hayden to hop out of his seat as well, although he stood a good few feet behind Min.

“Just because you’re tall doesn’t make you better than us! We sit where we want!” Min continued.

“Yeah!” said Hayden. “We were here first!”

“Guys, maybe we should just — ” Jun started, looking worried, but the kid cut him off.

“Don’t make us have to force you to leave,” he warned, staring down Min. Both of them were turning red in the face.

Then Min decided she’d had enough and punched the boy in the face as hard as she could.

Jun scrambled back as far away as possible when the fighting broke out. Hayden looked like he wanted to join in, but he seemed to decide that it was bad to get involved at this point. He was more afraid of what Min might do to him than the older kids if he interfered.

The kid stumbled back, clearly surprised, and Min landed several more blows on him before he managed to grab her by the wrist and fling her backwards. “What are you, a Muggle?” he sneered at her, pulling out his wand and aiming it at her. “Why don’t you fight like a real wizard?”

“Fine,” said Min immediately, pulling her own wand out of her jacket pocket. The boy looked smug, like he thought there was no way he’d lose now, but that confidence turned to dust when Min drove the point of her wand directly into his stomach.

The boy yelped in pain and doubled over. The kids behind him stared at Min-seo in awe. They’d never seen someone fight so dirty before.

“Min, really?!” Jun shouted over all the noise. “Why do you have to keep doing this? We can just go find another compartment!”

“No!” Min yelled back, swinging her leg up and kneeing the guy right in the groin.

The fight lasted thirty more seconds before adults came in and intervened.

The older boys were all kicked out of the compartment.

Min was also kicked out.

“I hate everyone on this train!” she swore, rubbing at a cut on her cheek.

Jun and Hayden were allowed to stay in the compartment, since they hadn’t really gotten involved. They both looked at Min with worried expressions as she strained to pick up all her stuff again and move out.

“Do you want us to go with you?” Jun asked.

“No!” Min shouted. She dragged her trunk to the entrance of the compartment. “You guys should stay here. You didn’t get kicked out!”

“But are you gonna be okay?” said Hayden. “What if those boys go after you again?”

“Then I’ll kill them!!” said Min.

So, the boys were left alone together while Min went back out into the hallway, storming her way down the train.

Anyone who was in Min’s path quickly stepped aside. Word must have traveled fast. Min heard a lot of people whispering about her, the first-year who beat the crap out of a bunch of seventh-years.

Finally, she found a partially-empty compartment at the very end of the train. She stopped in front of the door and slid it open, revealing a solitary girl already sitting inside.

Min’s jaw instantly fell open. This girl was so beautiful! Min stood in the doorway, completely dumbfounded, and didn’t even notice that the girl was staring back at her.

“Um, hello!” Min said, her face reddening as she fumbled to cover up her embarrassment. “Can I sit here? There’s no other empty compartments on the train!”

The girl stared at her for a few seconds longer, her eyes widening a little in fear. For a moment Min was terrified that she was going to get rejected, but then the girl gave her a tiny nod.

“Thanks!” said Min. She stepped in and sat down across from the girl, shoving her suitcase off to the side. “Hey, you’re really pretty, did you know that?”

The girl didn’t respond, but Min saw her freeze, a blush forming on her cheeks. It was so cute.

“What happened to your face?” the girl asked, without looking at Min.

“Oh, this?” Min waved her off, trying to sound tough. “It’s nothing! Some big kids were being mean and I just put them in their place.”

“Wow,” said the girl, looking at Min in awe. “You must be really strong then.”

“Yeah! I am!” said Min, puffing out her chest. “So if anyone tries to hurt you, just tell me and I’ll kill them!”

The girl smiled at that. It was the most heavenly thing Min had ever seen. She decided right then and there that she liked making this girl smile and would try to do it as much as possible.

“My name is Diya,” said the girl happily. “What’s yours?”

“I’m Min-seo!” Min told her. “But you can just call me Min for short.”

“Okay, Min,” said Diya. She was still smiling. Min couldn’t tear her eyes away from the sight. “Are you sure your face is okay, though? It looks like it hurts a lot.”

“I’m fine!” Min insisted, even as a sharp jab of pain jolted through her cheek. She winced, which did not go unnoticed by Diya.

“Give me a second,” she said, hopping out of her seat and going over to her suitcase.

Diya rummaged around for a while before pulling out a band-aid, proudly showing it off to Min.

“Wait, are you giving this to me?” Min asked.

Diya just nodded and peeled the covering off the band-aid. She reached out and pressed the band-aid to Min’s cheek, while Min screamed internally.

“There you go,” said Diya with a smile, stepping back when she was done.

Min forced herself out of her stupor just long enough to say, “Thanks!!”

“You’re welcome,” Diya replied, sitting back down. She looked pleased that she was able to help.

“Are you a first-year too?” asked Min.

She got a nod in response.

“What house do you think you’ll be put in?” Min hated to be this cheesy, especially since she made fun of Jun and Hayden for talking about the same thing, but she just had to ask. She couldn’t help but be curious.

“Hufflepuff,” Diya said sheepishly. “You?”

“I haven’t really thought about it too much! My brother Jun wants to be in Ravenclaw, but I think that’s too nerdy. I don’t wanna be lumped in with those dorks,” said Min.

“Oh,” said Diya.

For the most part the train ride was fairly uneventful. Diya seemed content to stare out the window, enjoying the silence, which gave Min plenty of time to stare at her in wonder.

It was nice until she got caught looking. More than once. That was embarrassing.

Sometime in the early afternoon there was a metallic clunking sound outside in the hallway. A few seconds later the door to Min and Diya’s compartment slid open, revealing a smiling old lady pulling a cart along.

It was the snack cart! Min jumped up and headed outside in excitement. She didn’t have a lot of money on her, but she’d brought enough to buy a few things, at least.

Then she noticed Diya hunched back in her seat, looking terrified but also like she wanted to join Min at the cart.

“Hey, you want anything?” Min asked, frowning.

Diya nodded frantically, but she didn’t move or get up.

Min realized that Diya was nervous. She thought it was super cute! “Don’t worry, I got you!” she declared, turning back to the cart lady with renewed confidence. “Give me a little bit of everything you’ve got!”

So the cart lady did and Min’s arms were nearly overflowing with all kinds of treats and snacks. She turned her head to shoot Diya a proud grin and saw her staring right back at her, an expression of awe and admiration on her face.

“That’ll be ten Sickles,” said the cart lady.

“Ten Sickles?!” Min yelled. “That’s so expensive!!”

She debated starting another fight with the cart lady, but ultimately she just sighed and stepped inside to dump all the sweets onto Diya’s seat. Then she returned to the cart and dug around in her pockets for the money.

“This is for Diya!” Min shouted, slamming the coins onto the cart. “And only Diya! If I hadn’t been getting this for her, I would have beaten your ass, old lady! So consider yourself lucky!!”

Much to Min’s annoyance, the cart lady only smiled and thanked her, and moved on to the next compartment.

Min sighed and returned to the room, sliding the door shut behind her. She noticed that Diya was digging around in her pockets, probably to find enough money to pay Min back.

“No! It’s fine! Keep your money!” said Min.

Diya looked up at her in shock, pausing mid-way through pulling out a Galleon. “Really? But you paid for all of this…”

“It was worth it!” Min told her. “Come on, let’s share it all!”

“Okay,” said Diya. She smiled again. Min felt her insides melt at the sight.

“Uh, there’s just one problem.”

“What?”

“I don’t actually know what any of this stuff is,” said Min sheepishly.

“Oh.” Diya blinked. “That’s okay, I’ll show you.”

“Thanks!” said Min. She pointed at a weirdly shaped box sitting at the top of the pile. “What’s in there?”

“I mean,” Diya started, “it says on the box what it is. It’s a chocolate frog. A frog made of chocolate.”

Min snatched the candy and tore open the box to reveal a chocolate frog. The problem was, it was an actual physical chocolate frog.

“Oh my god!!” Min yelled as it hopped out of the box and onto the window. “What the hecking fuck!!”

Diya stared at her with wide eyes, struggling to hold back a smile. She made no effort to get up and help Min as she chased the frog around the compartment.

“Don’t worry, Diya!” Min called out, as if Diya was worried. “I’ll kill it!”

Min was eventually able to pin down the frog, its legs sticking out between her tiny fingers. She proceeded to shove the entire thing into her mouth at once.

Diya looked at her in disbelief. “Did… Did you just eat the entire thing?”

“Yeah!” said Min, her words garbled by the chocolate.

Diya was looking at her funny.

“What! Dih I do somefin wron?” Min asked.

“Um,” said Diya. She was straining not to laugh again. “There’s a card in there. In the frog.”

“A cawd?” Just then, Min bit on cardboard. She panicked and yanked a thin rectangular card out from her mouth. “Oh my god!!”

“See who you got,” said Diya, smiling as if nothing absolutely mortifying had just taken place.

“What?”

“There’s a person on the card.”

Min looked at it with curiosity. She was surprised when it looked back at her in disgust. Her temper flared up immediately. “Hey!! You got a problem, old man?!”

She nearly fell out of her seat when the person on the card snorted and walked out of the frame.

“Did you just call Nicholas Flamel an old man?” asked Diya incredulously, glancing over at the card.

“What! He  _ was  _ an old man! He looked like he was six thousand years old!” Min protested. “Plus he looked at me funny!”

“Because you  _ ate  _ him.”

“Whatever!” said Min with a huff. She sat back in her seat, crossing her arms. “How do you even eat these things without eating the card too?”

“Like this.” Diya smiled and took another frog. This time, before it could escape, she cracked it open in half, cleanly pulling out the card and presenting it to Min. “See, look. Dumbledore.”

“Wow,” said Min, impressed, taking the card from Diya. “You really know a lot about all this magic stuff.”

“Yeah,” said Diya awkwardly. “Well, both of my parents are wizards, so.” She looked at her feet. “I’m technically a pureblood, but I don’t like saying that.”

“Why not?”

“It just doesn’t sound right,” said Diya, frowning. “Too elitist. Lots of ‘purebloods’ think they’re better than everyone else.”

“That’s stupid. Why would they think that? We’re all wizards,” Min said indignantly. “Just because they’re ‘pureblood’ doesn’t mean I can’t hit them with a baseball bat. No offense.”

“Yeah,” Diya agreed. She looked at Min with interest. “Are both of your parents Muggles?”

Min nodded. “If anyone tries to make fun of me for that I’ll kill them.”

“You’re so brave,” said Diya. Her smile was so pure and admiring that Min was temporarily blinded by its brightness.

Throughout the rest of the afternoon, Min and Diya sat in their compartment, sharing the snacks they’d bought and gazing out the window at the scenery. Min had never felt so light before. Sitting there with Diya was just so easy. It felt right.

The next thing she knew, Min was being shaken awake. It was getting dark out now, and she realized that she’d dozed off from a food coma.

“Come on,” said Diya gently. “We’re almost at the school. We need to get changed.”

Suddenly Min was a lot more awake. “Wait. What?”

Diya was already taking off her hoodie. Min immediately went into a panic. She scrambled off her seat and went to her trunk, searching for her robes while desperately trying not to look anywhere near where Diya was.

Min donned her robes awkwardly, doing it as quickly as she could. By the time she was done, Diya was already sitting back down, fully clothed. Min breathed out a sigh of relief.

“Are you okay?” Diya asked.

“Y-Yeah! I’m great!” said Min, blushing. She tried to hide her face by fumbling with her suitcase, stuffing her jacket inside without folding it. She stood back up, fiddling with her robes. They felt weird on her.

Outside, they could hear the gears on the train wheels screeching as it slowed, gradually coming to a halt. All up and down the train, doors were sliding open and slamming shut, and kids were crowding the hallways as they tried to leave.

“Leave your stuff here,” Diya told Min. “They’re going to take it to Hogwarts separately.”

“Okay!” Min went over to the door and opened it. She turned around and saw Diya standing there, unmoving, eyeing the kids in the hallway apprehensively. “What’s the matter?”

“Nothing,” Diya said, looking away. “Don’t like big crowds. Scary.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll protect you!” said Min. She stuck out her hand. “I promise.”

Diya stared at Min’s hand for a few seconds. Then she smiled and took it. “My hero.”

“Yeah!! I’m your hero!” said Min. She felt her chest getting warm. “Let’s go!”

They stepped out into the hallway and Diya’s grip on Min’s hand instantly tightened. “So many people,” she mumbled.

Min decided that she needed to protect Diya and prevent her from feeling uncomfortable. So she pulled out her wand and began stabbing people with it. “Hey!!” she shouted. “Get out of my way or I’ll kill all of you!!”

All around them, kids began to fall back, staggering under the pain of Min’s jabs. Others recognized her as the first-year from the fight earlier and scrambled aside to avoid her wrath. Soon enough, Min had created a clear path down to the train’s entrance, and she proudly marched Diya through it.

They exited onto the train platform before most of the other passengers from the back of the train. Min caught sight of Jun and Hayden standing off to the side, next to a growing group of first-years.

“Jun!” Min shouted, pulling Diya along with her.

“Who is that?” Diya asked. “He looks like you.”

“That’s my twin brother Jun-seo,” said Min. “He’s really annoying.”

Jun and Hayden both turned at the sound of Min’s voice. “Hey!” Jun said excitedly. “You made it out just fine.” Then he noticed Diya standing there frozen, her eyes wide. “Who’s this?”

“My new friend!” said Min proudly. “Her name is Diya and she’s super pretty! She’s also very nervous around people so you better be nice to her!”

“Hi Diya,” said Hayden, smiling. “My name is Hayden.” He stuck out his hand for Diya to shake. She looked at it for a few seconds, then took his hand and shook it. There was an audible cracking noise.

Hayden tried not to make his wince obvious when Diya let go of his hand. “She’s really strong,” he whispered to Jun.

When all the first-years had gathered together in one large group, they set off on a narrow path through the forest, away from everyone else. Jun, Hayden, and Min walked together while Diya kind of just floated around them, still keeping a tight grip on Min’s hand.

After a while, the group’s trek came to an end. They exited the forest and came upon a vast black lake that glittered under the moonlight. Along the shore floated a multitude of boats, each big enough to fit a couple of students at most.

Jun spotted a figure on the leftmost side of the lake guiding first-years onto their boats. “Look!” he said, pointing. “All they’re really doing is climbing on, and the boats move on their own!”

“Whoa!” said Hayden incredulously.

“Diya,” said Min. “Race you to the nearest empty boat!”

Diya’s face lit up at the challenge and took off along the bank immediately. Min chased after her, but it was in vain. Diya was just too quick. By the time Min and the boys had reached her, gasping for breath, Diya was already standing proudly at the foot of a small empty boat.

“You’re so fast,” Hayden wheezed.

Diya had a triumphant look on her face. She sat down in her boat and looked at Min expectantly. Min felt really happy that Diya wanted her in her boat and complied with Diya’s unspoken wish.

Hayden and Jun climbed on a bit more tentatively than Diya and Min did, but eventually the entire group was aboard. A few seconds after they had settled in, the boat began to move.

“So,” Hayden said, initiating the conversation. “I dunno about you guys, but I’m super excited.”

“Yeah!” said Jun.

Diya rapidly nodded in agreement. “Um, sorry, but how do you guys know each other?” she asked quietly.

“I dunno,” said Min, shrugging. “We bumped into him and his dad in Diagon Alley. None of us knew what we were doing and I think he likes Jun so he decided to stick around, I guess.”

“Sounds about right,” Hayden said. “‘Cause all of us are Muggle-born. So we’re kind of new to all this wizard stuff.”

“Oh,” said Diya. Then she smiled. “I can help you then.”

“Really?!” Jun asked hopefully.

“Yeah! She’s got wizard parents!” Min answered.

“If you guys are friends with Min, then I guess you can be my friends too,” Diya said. “And friends help each other.”

“Cool!” said Hayden. “Thanks, Diya!”

A couple of minutes passed in silence as they observed their surroundings. All around them, boats were sailing across the lake, carrying the first-years towards the castle looming on the hills in the distance.

“This is a very big lake,” said Min.

“Very big,” Diya agreed.

“Well, I’m bored!!”

“We can play a game,” Hayden suggested. “I think I have a good one!”

“What is it?” asked Jun.

Hayden spread his arms, trying to puff out his chest to look bigger. “I’m an evil dragon. And I just kidnapped… Princess Diya.”

“WHAT?!” Min yelled. “You can’t do that!! I’ll kill you!”

“You can try,” Hayden said smugly. “You can be her white knight.”

Jun looked at the others. “Wait...what am I then?”

They all just looked at him. Hayden shrugged.

“Right… I’ll just be the narrator,” said Jun. He cleared his throat. “Um, once upon a time there was a princess named Diya.”

“She was very pretty,” Min added.

Jun glared at her. Diya blushed and looked away. “Yeah… sure,” continued Jun. “She was very pretty. Whatever. Anyways, one day, a huge dragon called Hayden kidnapped her and locked her away in a tower. Only the hero can save her.”

“That’s me,” Min affirmed.

“Yes, Min. That’s you,” Jun said, as patiently as he could muster. “O valiant hero, what do you want to do?”

“I wanna blast ‘im.”

“You wanna… blast him? Blast him with what? Magic?”

“A gun!!”

“Whoa, whoa,” Hayden said. “There aren’t any guns in medieval times!”

“Who said these were medieval times?” Min retorted. “Jun sure didn’t. And he’s the narrator!”

“In that case, I take out my bazooka and blow you to kingdom come,” Hayden said confidently.

“I don’t even know what that means! You can’t do that, you little—”

“Min,” interrupted Diya.

“What?” said Min.

“Can I do something?”

“Sure,” said Min, a little confused.

Without saying another word, Diya stood up, walked over to Hayden, and threw him overboard.

“Waugh!!” Hayden shouted right before he landed in the water with a huge splash.

Jun shot out of his seat. “Diya! Why did you  _ do _  that?!”

Diya just looked at him. Then she picked him up and tossed him into the water, too.

The boat kept on sailing.

Min looked at her in admiration. “Diya, you’re my hero.”

At this point, they had almost reached the opposite shore. When Min looked around she saw Jun and Hayden clamber onto another group’s boat, shaking the water out from their robes. She turned back around and faced Diya.

“Now we’re all alone,” said Diya.

“Yeah!!” said Min.

Diya laughed, and it was the most angelic sound Min had ever heard. It was so contagious that Min soon found herself in stitches. The way she struggled to breathe made Diya laugh even more. The two friends laughed almost deliriously until reaching the castle.

Finally, they reached the shore. Diya and Min clambered off the boat and soon enough found Jun and Hayden among the other first-years, both soaking wet. Jun was glaring at Min, but Hayden seemed to think the whole situation was pretty funny.

“Let’s go!” said Min.

Together, the four of them headed up towards Hogwarts Castle’s front door.


	2. The Sorting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang arrives at Hogwarts and gets sorted into their Houses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay guys, Junior stopped wanting to work on the fic so I had to do a lot of this myself. College is starting soon for me, so I haven't devoted much time towards this. It's a bit shorter than Chapter 1, but I wanted to get it out there so you guys could enjoy. I don't know if I'll be able to continue this, but we'll see.

The next few minutes passed by in a whirlwind of introductions, instructions, and overall just a lot of talking. Min got bored quickly and started tuning out everything the professors were saying. Instead, she fantasized about turning people she didn’t like into frogs. She was jolted out of her daydreaming when Diya tugged on her hand.

“W-what?” Min said, confused.

“We have to go to another room now,” Diya told her.

“What? Again?”

Diya nodded. She tugged on Min’s hand again, and then they followed Jun, Hayden, and the rest of the first-years through yet another hallway.

“This place is amazing,” Jun whispered to Hayden.

“Yeah,” Hayden whispered back, awe evident in his voice.

The professor at the front led them to a giant set of double doors and pushed them open, gesturing for the first-years to enter. “Welcome to the Great Hall.”

“Holy cow!” said Min. She couldn’t stop herself from gaping at the sight. The Hall was enormous and laden with ornate decorations. Candles hovered, suspended by nothing but magic, in the air above the heads of all who sat within.

The older students were sitting at four long tables set with plates and silverware. The professor approached a stool at the front and put a shabby-looking hat on it.

Diya’s grip on Min’s hand tightened. Min looked up at her, concerned. She just shook her head and mumbled, “Everyone’s staring at us.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll kill anyone who tries to hurt you,” said Min.

That didn’t seem to make Diya feel any better, but both of their thoughts were interrupted when a sudden murmuring erupted from the crowd of first-years. Something was going on at the front. Min craned her neck to see, standing on her toes. The hat on the stool was moving.

Then it started singing.

Min was so surprised she couldn’t make out any of the words. “What the heck is it doing?” she asked.

No one answered her, because they were all just as shocked as she was. 

After a while, everyone in the Great Hall started clapping, and Min realized that the hat had finished its song. 

“Amanda Adragna!” the professor called out. A small girl with pigtails timidly stepped out from the crowd and approached the hat. The professor took it as the girl sat on the stool and placed it on her head. 

“SLYTHERIN!” the hat roared after a few seconds. Amanda Adragna walked to the Slytherin table, where she was welcomed with applause. 

“Oh! It’s the Sorting Hat!” Diya whispered. “It assigns us to our Houses.”

“Oh, yeah, you’re right!” Hayden said. “I have some cousins who told me about it.”

The professor kept rattling off names alphabetically and the first-years were sorted into their houses. Eventually, Hayden’s name was called.

Hayden went up to the stool, eagerly receiving the hat on his head. It took a little longer than usual for the hat to decide where Hayden would be placed, but it eventually announced its decision to the entire hall. “GRYFFINDOR!”

Jun clapped for Hayden as he took the hat off and headed towards the table on the far left, where people were cheering and pounding on the table in celebration. The Gryffindors gave him the biggest welcome they could muster. 

“He got what he wanted!” Jun said to Min happily.

Min scoffed, but she eyed the Gryffindor table curiously. Rowdy, brave, and chivalrous—just the house for her. 

Min caught Diya looking at her and jumped. Min regained her composure and looked straight ahead apathetically, acting like nothing happened. “I mean, I guess he belongs there,” she said awkwardly.

“Yeah,” Diya said under her breath, kind of sadly. “I wonder where I belong.”

Min pretended not to hear. She didn’t really know how to react, so she crossed her arms and changed the subject. “This hat needs to hurry up already! I want to go!” she said impatiently.

Diya smiled. “Don’t you like seeing people get sorted? I do.”

Min wanted this pretty girl to like her, so she reluctantly agreed. “I guess.”

Min didn’t really want to pay attention for most of the sorting, so she daydreamed about all the magic she’d be able to do soon. When she heard Diya’s name said, though, she snapped back to reality. 

“Oh!” Diya said, surprised. “Me already? Um…” She looked nervous.

Min impulsively snatched Diya’s hand and squeezed it. “Get up there! Don’t worry, I’ll be with you again soon!” Min said, blushing. 

Diya was taken aback at first, but she beamed at Min. “Okay. Thank you.” She made her way up to the hat, keeping her head down as she walked.

The professor guided Diya to the stool with a hand behind her back, and Diya gingerly climbed on. The Sorting Hat was placed on her head, but it was only there for a few seconds before it proclaimed her House. “HUFFLEPUFF!”

Min was disappointed. Hufflepuff wasn’t even one of the  _ cool _ ones! But if Diya was there, she wanted to be, too. 

A few minutes went by, and eventually Jun’s name was called. He and Min has the same last name, but his first name always came first. His sorting took about as long as Hayden's did, but the hat eventually proclaimed “RAVENCLAW!” to the hall and he sheepishly walked to his table. 

Min scoffed, but it was her turn next, so she didn’t have time to think badly of her brother for getting one of the what she thought to be boring Houses.

The professor beckoned her, and Min stomped her way over to the stool. She violently shoved the hat on her head and, before it could even say anything, started yelling at it. “Listen here, you stupid hat!” she shouted. “You’re going to put me in Hufflepuff whether you like it or not!” 

Snickers erupted from the hall. Children from every table except Hufflepuff were laughing to themselves. The Hufflepuff table just looked shocked. 

“Hey, kid,” said a voice in Min’s head. “I can hear you if you just think about what you wanna say. Maybe don’t go screaming aloud next time a magical hat is placed on you, huh?” 

“Whoa. Are you the Sorting Hat?” Min thought. “Is a hat talking to me right now from inside my head?”

“Yeah. Don’t worry, if you want Hufflepuff that badly I’ll give it to you, jeez. Why do you want it so much, anyway?” Min tried very hard not to think of Diya, but the hat wasn’t fooled. “Ah. It’s about a girl. Okay, I’ve learned enough!”

Before Min could yell at it again for invading her thoughts, it said something aloud. “HUFFLEPUFF!” it boomed, more powerfully than it had yelled anything so far. The Hufflepuff table, obviously surprised that anyone had gone to such lengths to actually be sorted into their House, was silent for a moment. Soon enough, though, it erupted into a frenzy of whoops and claps as its members beckoned to Min.

Min was so relieved. She hopped off the stool and took off the Sorting Hat, content with its decision.

Min made a beeline to Diya with a smug look on her face. She saw Diya hiding a giggle behind her hand. “Told you!” Min said to her proudly. Diya just beamed. Jeez, she was pretty.

The din died down as another first-year went up to the stool and an older Hufflepuff student leaned over towards Min and Diya. “Hey,” the student said to Min. “What you did up there was pretty wild. No one usually  _ wants _ to be a Hufflepuff.”

“Min.” Diya whispered so softly that Min could hardly make it out. “Look.” She gestured towards the student’s robes which were adorned with a small badge inscribed with a capital letter “P.” “They’re a prefect.”

Min didn’t really care. “Is there a problem?” she spat back at the prefect.

The prefect laughed at Min’s response. She seemed cheery. “No problem here! We’re happy to have you. Min-seo, was it?”

“Yeah,” Min said begrudgingly. She looked over at Diya. “And this is my best friend Diya!”

The prefect smiled again. “Nice to meet you both. I’m Liz.” Liz was a girl with gray eyes and long red hair in braids. She was much older than they were, but she was friendly. “Welcome to Hufflepuff.”


End file.
